List of Stories/By Status
The following categorical lists will show, in alphabetical order, all the kinds of stories present on the wiki and their current status. This way, it won't be hard to find something you want to read! If you were to read everything that's been published here, you'd be reading *'212' episodes were written by JtheAlphabetBoy. *'171' episodes were written by EasternSky. *'108' episodes were written by KeepOnKeepingOn. *'78' episodes were written by AManInGreen. *'66' episodes were written by Polimis. *'27' episodes were written by both Rannay and TheCreatorAnimator. *'18' episodes were written by Freaky Ass Smile Lord. *'16' episodes were written by RatthewHolt. *'16' episodes were written by Undead Jastus. *'14' episodes were written by Pigpen077. *'8' episodes were written by Valvedian. *'7' episodes were written by Imim23. *'6' episodes were written by Friedrich Fritz. *'4' episodes were written by both KeepOnKeepingOn and JtheAlphabetBoy. *'4' episodes were written by AquaSoloSky. *'1' episode was written by Erendust. *'1' episode was written by both KeepOnKeepingOn and RatthewHolt. This website isn't dead yet, and these stories are here to prove it! Our authors are still hard at working writing new episodes! ''Become The Hunted * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: * Author: EasternSky * Description: A story featuring a group of survivors forced to survive in the early days of the zombie apocalypse. * Seasons: 2 (Season 3 & 4 Confirmed) * Episodes: 35 (14 Aired) * Start Date: December 4, 2017 ''Blood Red Dawn * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Imim23 * Description: The series focuses on Alex and Allison Ford, a pair of siblings who, along with their friends, find themselves thrust into a deranged apocalypse, having to fight off the living dead. Stars Cody Christian as Alex Ford, Grace Phipps as Allison Ford, Dylan Minnette as Leo Kennedy, Ajiona Alexus as Christie Jones, Kelly Hu as Miranda Halverstad and Clark Gregg as James Ford. * Seasons: 2 * Episodes: 17 (7 Aired) * Start Date: April 10th, 2019 (original)/2020 (revamp) * Status: ''Breathing Again * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Polimis * Description: The story revolves around Fer Morales and his friends trying to survive the apocalypse inside their school as they realize the living are more dangerous than the dead. Stars Chandler Riggs as Fer Morales, Brighton Sharbino as Danna Quintero and Madison Lintz as Magdiel Ramirez. * Seasons: 2 * Episodes: 19 (19 Aired) * Start Date: March 2nd, 2015 ''Dark Days *'Average Rating:' *'Audience Rating:' *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A zombie story where the survivors live inside the University of Alabama. Stars Ross Lynch as Warren Dotson, Jennifer Lawrence as Dahlia Dwelton, and Nathan Kress as Raye Pence. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 13 ''(11 Aired) *'Start Date:' March 7, 2018 ''Die Another Day * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: * Author: EasternSky * Description: A story about one young man and his determination to find his family and a safe haven in a world infested with zombies * Seasons: 7 (Season 8 Confirmed) * Episodes: 80 (71 Aired) * Start Date: January 18, 2018 ''Mala Muerte *'Average Rating:' TBA *'Audience Rating:' TBA *'Author:' Friedrich Fritz *'Description: T'he series follows the Fernández, a high-class family who lives in Carrasco, whose secrets are revealed when a virus that turns people into undead attacks the city. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 12 ''(6 aried) *'Start Date:' September 10, 2019 ''Monsters *'Average Rating:' *'Audience Rating:' *'Author:' Erendust *'Description:' The story follows Barry Rhodes, his best friend Walker Meyers, and their fellow survivors fighting to survive in a harsh new world. Sometimes hard decisions need to be made, sometimes people need to make sacrifices to keep on living. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 16 ''(1 aired) *'Start Date:' July 31, 2019 ''Neighbors of the Apocalypse'' * Average Rating: * Audience Rating: *'Author:' AManInGreen *'Description:' A zombie story set in the same universe as Transmutation: New Blood centered around a neighborhood. Stars Aaron Jennings as Jordan Efron, Michael Jai White as Clyde Efron, and Steven Ogg as Phillip Trevors. *'Volumes:' 1 *'Chapters:' 10 (6 Published) *'Start Date:' November 17, 2019 ''Origins of Transmutation: New Blood'' * Average Rating: * Audience Rating: * Author: AManInGreen * Description: A predecessor to and a series of short tales set in the universe of Transmutation: New Blood, where each chapter connects to the main story in some way. * Chapters: 2 (1 Published) * Start Date: August 1, 2019 ''Pidge Between Worlds * '''Average Rating:' * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: RatthewHolt and KeepOnKeepingOn * Description: An unexpected crossover between Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse and Dark Days. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 18 (1 Aired) * Start Date: November 26, 2019 ''Survive Novel Series * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Polimis * Description: A Gaiden to Image Comics' The Walking Dead, explaining the backstory of several characters like the Governor, Morgan, Michonne and Tyreese before encountering Rick Grimes. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 3 (1 Aired) * Start Date: February 1, 2019 ''Survive TV Series * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Polimis * Description: '''A Gaiden to AMC's The Walking Dead, mixing elements from both the show and the comics and adding a bit of original plotlines. Starring the Grimes Family as they make their way through the apocalypse. * '''Seasons: 4 * Episodes: 34 (34 Aired) * Start Date: January 18, 2015 ''Survive Video Game * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Polimis * Description: A Gaiden to Telltale Games' The Walking Dead, exploring character dynamics and situations often unseen. Starring Georgia professor Lee Everett as he protects a little girl named Clementine from the horrors of the apocalypse. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 6 (5 Released) * Start Date: December 5, 2014 ''Survivors We Become *'Average Rating:' *'Audience Rating:' *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' Following a bus crash, a group of high school graduates are thrown into a world where they have to band together to fight against the dead and the living alike in order to survive while making bonds with each other and the survivors they meet along the way. *'Seasons:' 5 *'Episodes:' 51 ''(49 Aired) *'Start Date:' July 8, 2017 ''Survivors We Become (Reboot) * '''Average Rating:' * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: JtheAlphabetBoy * Description: A retelling of a story of the same name, the reboot follows a group of survivors and the hardships they face throughout the apocalypse. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 5 * Start Date: October 10th, 2019 ''The Cleansing * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Rannay & TheCreatorAnimator * Description: A post-apocalyptic, horror-drama series that follows John Halkett after a viral disease spreads across the globe, leading to the dead to rise and feed on the living. * Seasons: 4 (Five Confirmed) * Episodes: 32 (27 Aired) * Start Date: 'November 29, 2018 [[The Undead Room|''The Undead Room]] * '''Average Rating: * Audience Rating: * Author: '''Freaky Ass Smile Lord * '''Description: A man named Johnny experiences the zombie apocalypse in his own special way. * Seasons: 2 * Episodes: 20 (12 aired) * Start Date: July 12, 2019 ''The Walking Dead: Northern Lights *'Average Rating:' TBA *'Audience Rating:' *'Author:' Valvedian *'Description:' When Lars Halvorsen realizes that the nation has fallen, he takes the matters into his own hands. *'Seasons:' 2 *'Episodes:' 22 ''(6 Aired) *'Start Date:' June 15, 2019 ''The Walking Dead: The Ultimate Showdown *'Average Rating:' TBA *'Audience Rating:' TBA * '''Author:' EasternSky * Description: With 35 characters from various fanon stories, this series is an 11-episode massive crossover event. *'Episodes:' 11 * Start Date: January 3, 2020 ''Transmutation: New Blood'' * Average Rating: * Audience Rating: * Author: AManInGreen * Description: A post-apocalyptic horror-drama zombie survival series that follows the tale of a group of high schoolers, and the survivors they meet along the way. * Volumes: 14 (Volumes 15-16 Confirmed) * Chapters: 119 (119 Published; 72 Revamped) * Start Date: May 1, 2017 * Status: ''Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse * '''Average Rating:' * Audience Rating: * Author: RatthewHolt * Description: A crossover story, featuring the characters of Dreamworks' Voltron: Legendary Defender, faced with a post-apocalyptic world. The story begins with one of the main characters, Katie "Pidge" Holt, as she, her mom, her friends, and the rest of their group, search for her missing father and brother, as well a safe haven to build a new life. * Seasons: 2 * Episodes: 32 (16 Aired) * Start Date: July 21, 2019 Such stories are quite rare on this website... for now, anyways. All the fics that have reached a natural conclusion can be found here. ''A New Day *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A crossover between ''Gravity Falls and the first season of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. *'Acts:' 5 *'Chapters:' 40 *'Start Date:' August 5, 2014 *'End Date:' August 5, 2016 *'Reason for Ending:' Story was finished. ''A New World *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' A spiritual successor to Infections, A New World follows a new group of survivors as the world around them is taken over by the dead. *'Seasons:' 7 *'Episodes:' 78 *'Start Date:' March 14, 2016 *'End Date:' May 21, 2017 *'Reason for Ending:' Story was a mess and I decided to end where I left it. Old Man Dwight *'Author:' User:EasternSky *'Description:' A story set a full decade after the zombie apocalypse started. Even 10 years after Rick woke up from his coma, there are still walkers and survivors trying to rebuild what once was. *'Seasons:' 6 *'Episodes:' 64 *'Start Date:' November 8, 2016 *'End Date:' January 18, 2018 *'Reason for Ending:' I originally wanted to end the story after Season 6, although I liked the world so I wrote three more seasons. In the end, I just didn't want to write this story anymore after a while. Stories that sadly, or thankfully, got the chopping block for one reason or another. Regardless of whether or not the current season or story arc was resolved, stories that got the can go right here. Descent *'Author:' Polimis *'Description:' The original concept of Breathing Again. *'Volumes:' 1 *'Issues:' 6 ''(3 Released) *'Start Date:' June 1, 2019 *'End Date:' September 22, 2019 *'Reason for Cancellation:' Replaced with Breathing Again. ''Downfall *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' Basically JTWD before JTWD was conceptualized. *'Seasons:' 3 *'Episodes:' 35 ''(29 Aired) *'Start Date:' July 25, 2016 *'End Date:' October 23, 2016 *'Reason for Cancellation:' Lost interest. ''Edition Two *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' The second attempt at publishing my first story ''Alone and Forsaken, Edition Two features tons of characters, tons of episodes, and tons of deaths. Stars Austin Abrams as Jacob Barley, Daniel Sharman as Ethan Langer, and Devon Bostick as Trace Oxford. *'Seasons:' 6 *'Episodes:' 60 (57 Aired) *'Start Date:' May 21, 2017 *'End Date:' September 2, 2018 *'Reason for Cancellation:' Personal reasons, and unhappy with the current product and how low quality it was. ''Infections *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' A teenager leads a group of survivors in her hotel to safety through the end of the world. *'Seasons:' 6 *'Episodes:' 32 *'Start Date:' November 11, 2015 *'End Date:' May 24, 2016 *'Reason for Cancellation:' Like its successor, it was a mess and I wasn’t happy with the turnout of my first story. JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' Follows a broken family as they reconnect to survive while meeting new faces along the way. *'Seasons:' 4 *'Episodes:' 32 ''(23 Aired) *'Start Date:' April 1, 2017 *'End Date:' October 1, 2017 *'Reason for Cancellation:' I couldn’t find the motivation to finish this one, despite the plans I had. ''Surviving Hell *'Author:' Freaky Ass Smile Lord *'Description:' A group of survivors do their best to survive the apocalypse. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 6 ''(6 Aired) *'Start Date:' August 7, 2018 *'End Date:' November 8, 2018 *'Reason for Cancellation:' While I had some plans for this series, I wasn't motivated to continue it. I also thought that it was pretty poorly written. ''The Original Group *'Author:' Polimis *'Description:' A story focused on the fifteen original members of the Atlanta Camp from ''The Walking Dead. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 16 (4 Aired) *'Start Date:' June 27, 2018 *'End Date:' August 18, 2018 *'Reason for Cancellation:' Lack of motivation. Stories that are either upcoming and have yet to begin, or are ideas that are simply just that -- ideas. ''A Marvel Apocalypse *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' MCU but zombies. And not Marvel Zombies. Nuff said. Season 1A is Phase One, and features Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr.), War Machine (Don Cheadle), Captain America (Chris Evans), Spider-Man (Tom Holland), and Blade (Wesley Snipes). *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 8-12 (Undecided) *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' Breaking Undead * '''Author': Freaky Ass Smile Lord * Description: Walter White's pathetic life only worsens when he gets diagnosed by lung cancer. But when a zombie apocalypse breaks out, Walter uses it rather as an advantage. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: TBA * Start Date: 2019/2020 * Status: ''Cobalt *'Author:' AquaSoloSky and KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A complete rewrite of AMC's ''Fear The Walking Dead. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 13? *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' ''Clear *'Author:' AManInGreen *'Description:' A spinoff of AMC's ''The Walking Dead detailing the journey of Morgan Jones after the end of All Out War. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 10 (Confirmed) *'Start Date:' 2019 *'Status:' ''Dead Man Walking *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn and AManInGreen *'Description:' A complete rewrite of AMC's ''The Walking Dead. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 6? *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' ''Dreadful Sorry, Clementine *'Author:' AManInGreen *'Description:' An alternate universe of Telltale's ''The Walking Dead where Ericson's Boarding School loses the first battle against the Delta, leaving Violet, Louis, Tennessee, and Rosie as the only known survivors. *'Chapters:' TBA *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' ''End All Means *'Author:' Undead Jastus *'Description:' The reboot of the original series where a survivor tries to survive in the zombie-infested world of Texas, USA. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 8 ''(1 Aired) *'Start Date:' January of 2020 *'Status:' ''God Can't Save Us *'Author:' AManInGreen *'Description:' A spinoff to ''Transmutation: New Blood centered around a familiar, formerly antagonistic group called the Congregation of God as they fight to redeem themselves after all of the horrific sins they committed. *'Chapters:' TBA *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' ''Isolation *'Author:' Erendust *'Description:' Starring Wyat Oleff, Jeremy Ray Taylor, and Finn Wolfhard, the story follows the campers and counselors of Camp Braveheart, an old summer camp that's isolated from the rest of society, finding out that the rest of the world outside of the camp has turned into mayhem, and learning to live with their new conditions. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' TBA *'Start Date:' TBA *'Status:' iSurvive the Zombie Apocalypse *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A zombie story based on ''iCarly. Yes, you read that right. Never actually written, just planned out. Summaries of the first two episodes exist. A third season was planned but never got off the ground. I might return to this idea. *'Seasons:' 2 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Start Date:' N/A *'Status:' / ''Onslaught *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A non-standard apocalypse story. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 1 *'Start Date:' 2020? *'Status:' Operation Bitemark's New Mission *'Author:' AManInGreen *'Description:' A crossover story between SYFY's ''Z Nation and AMC's The Walking Dead. *'Volumes:' TBA *'Chapters:' TBA *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' ''RE:Awakenings *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A new zombie story. Stars Jamie Lee Curtis as Crystal Wakefield and Thomas Cocquerel as Zach Kalahan. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 3 *'Start Date:' 2020? *'Status:' Regular Outbreak *'Authors:' KeepOnKeepingOn and Erendust *'Description:' The series is set in a park, simplistically named The Park, centered in a city that's ironically known as The City. Starring J.G. Quintel, William Salyers, Sam Marin, and many others, the story follows an iconic band of co-workers who barely get along fight to survive in a harsh new world. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' TBA *'Start Date:' TBA *'Status:' [[Tales of Transmutation|''Tales of Transmutation]] * Author: AManInGreen * Description: A standalone and a series of short tales set in the universe of Transmutation: New Blood, where every chapter features new/unseen characters in new/unseen locations with defining themes. * Chapters: TBA * Start Date: 2019-2020 * Status: ''Through Hell to Heaven * '''Author:' MDVolcano * Description: 'A story about a group of survivors traveling * '''Start Date: '''Sometime 2020 * '''Status: ' ''Version Three *'Author: KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' The third, and hopefully final, attempt at publishing Alone and Forsaken. This reboot will expand upon every major plot point and finally develop the story as it was meant to be told, with new additions along the way to help the plot flow and expand. Stars Austin Abrams as Jacob Barley, Christopher Larkin as Drew Wasaki, and Devon Bostick as Trace Oxford. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Start Date:' Q4 2019 *'Status:' ''Walkerverse Crossdeath Ultimate * '''Author:' Polimis * Description: The ultimate crossover story, featuring over 60 characters from several fanon stories. * Start Date: 3021 * Status: ''Ways of the Dead * '''Author:' Imim23 * Description: A companion piece to Blood Red Dawn, the series focuses on a group of survivors who are trapped in a cut-off apartment building during the apocalypse. Stars James Marsden as Malcolm Ackles, Melanie Scrofano as Alice James, and Bex Taylor-Klaus as Amy Ackles. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 10 * Start Date: 2020 (Unconfirmed) * Status: ''We Find Ourselves *'Author:' AManInGreen *'Description:' A spinoff to ''Transmutation: New Blood focusing on a familiar face's journey around the world in search of other survivors. *'Chapters:' TBA *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' ''What It Once Was *'Author:' Polimis *'Description:' A story focusing on one of Joselyn Palestina's various incarnations. *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' They started, and they haven't stopped... they're just taking five. These stories aren't cancelled, but they haven't been updated in quite some time, and the authors have deliberately stepped away from these projects for the time being. Animals We've Become * '''Author:' Pigpen077 * Description: Talk about your story here. * Seasons: 2 * Episodes: 24 (14 Aired) * Start Date: August 11th, 2017 * Last Episode Release: February 25th, 2019 * Reason for Hiatus: Due to circumstances, this story is likely on an indefinite hiatus --Keep ''Ends All Means *'Author': Undead Jastus *'Description': A story about a masked survivor surviving in the zombie apocalypse. *'Seasons:' 2 *'Episodes:' 24 ''(16 Aired) *'Start Date:' May 17, 2018 *'Last Episode Release:' July 10, 2019 *'Reason for Hiatus:' I basically dealt with my current dislike with the show, comics, and telltale video games that caused me to have fatigue including many changes apart of my life. I have been mostly focused on superhero stories rather than Walking Dead stories and I have no date currently to come back to continue the series but I will one day start the series again but for now, I am invested on other projects involving fan DC Stories. ''Infections Reboot *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy and KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A story about a gang of teens living in a hotel at the onset of the outbreak, trying to survive. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 6 ''(4 Aired) *'Start Date:' April 4, 2018 *'Last Episode Release:' May 1, 2018 *'Reason for Hiatus:' Jeff and I are working on our own projects at the moment. We'll return to this soon! --Keep ''Sam's Lament *'Author:' EasternSky *'Description:' A story about a young survivor as he tries to protect his friends. They're all he has left. *'Seasons:' 3 *'Episodes:' 29 ''(21 Aired) *'Start Date:' January 6, 2017 *'Last Episode Release:' April 21, 2018 *'Reason for Hiatus:' I decided to prioritize other stories over this one. I planned on completely rewriting it, putting on hold any new content here. ''World Left Behind * '''Average Rating:' * Audience Rating: * Author: AquaSoloSky * Description: Talk about your story here. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 6 (4 Aired) * Start Date: January 6, 2018 * Last Episode Release: August 20, 2019 * Reason for Hiatus: Aqua is currently taking a break from the wiki. He will be back in June 2020! --Keep